Vash the Stampede with wife Adiana Stampede (If he had one)
by AdianaStampede42
Summary: This story is compiled of all Trigun characters, and is a combo of romance, thriller, humor, and drama. A new character has been added. Adiana Stampede (Adiana the sniper first gung-ho guns.) This story is also twisted to fit these this character. Hope you enjoy and please leave a rating.


**Vash the Stampede**

Through the pitch black night, I am running for my life. My name is Adiana Stampede, and no I am not related to Vash the Stampede, like brother and sister in the sense. Really I am Vash's wife, and yes I'm a plant, same as him. Anyway back to what I was doing.

Running is all I can think about at the moment. But right now I don't know what else to think about. God! Why do I carry this gun? It's so god damn heavy! For a moment I thought I heard Vash's voice, but I could've been wrong.

"Finally," I wheezed, when I reached the bank, but as I expected, Vash beat me there. Only this time he was badly wounded.

"Only two shots left," he said with a slight quiver in his voice.

"So, you're gonna hide behind the vault door?" I whispered.

"Yes. WHAT are you doing here? You should've been long gone!" he yelled.

"I'm here to save your sorry ass. Move over I need to take something out of this case," I muttered.

"I thought it held a violin," Vash asked confused.

"It does, but it also holds my 50 cal. Sniper rifle."

"What?"

"Oh you just keep watch and pretend I'm not here," I said somewhat snidely.

So that's what he did, while I was behind him putting my rifle together. As I got up Monev showed up. That's when I put on the belt of ammunition and loaded a round in the chamber. Just for future reference, I do have a pistol that matches Vash's.

"You really think that you can hide behind the vault Vash?" the man boomed, "I could easily tear though that in…" BANG!

"Too bad you weren't able to tell I was there," I yelled back. I was the one who fired the shot, and instead of Vash walking out, I did.

I saw him there lying on the ground wheezing. Apparently the bullet didn't penetrate his flesh, but it will leave an impressive bruise. If I let him live, that is. I slammed the muzzle of my rifle into his left eye.

"They're all dead! People died because of you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, further jamming the muzzle deep in his eye. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"..."

"Who are you working for?!"

"I-I don't know," he shuttered.

"Adiana!," I turned, it was Vash stumbling his way out of the bank. Monev started to get up, but I held him down.

"Adiana, please don't kill him, you know she wouldn't like that," I knew whom he was speaking of.

"Rem..." I whispered, he was right. I couldn't kill this man, even though he killed all those people.

"Alright, I'll let you live.. But you must never take any more lives, or else," I said after some thought.

"Or-Or else what?" he shuttered again.

"I'll be your living nightmare!" I told him as I withdrew the gun from his eye socket. I was putting my rifle away when he said...

"You shouldn't be so trusting. You know I could've shot you when you weren't looking."

"I am not that trusting," I pulled my pistol out of its holster and held it up, "I had my finger on the trigger the whole time you told me to not be so trusting." Monev Jumped at the sight of my gun. I laughed.

**Chapter 2**

After we got into town, and got a hotel room, I turned to Vash.

"I need a shower," I said disgusted.

"Ok, I'll join you in a bit. I need a beer," he said walking toward the door. I stopped him long enough to give him a kiss and a hug. He kissed me back, but when he went for the hug, he didn't let go at the normal time. Vash just stood there with me in his arms, somewhat sobbing.

"Vash?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" I murmured in his ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he straightened up, "I'll see you in a bit. Love you!"

"Love you too!" I said with a smile, and started to take off my jacket.

I was in the shower when Vash got back. He jumped in with me, and we just stood there, with the warm water beating our backs, in each other's arms.

After we got out of the shower, Vash went to grab his arm while I was braiding my long hair. When I heard a knock at the door. _It must be the insurance girls. _That made me smile.

"Vash, are you ok?"asked Meryl.

"Ack!" Vash screamed.

I walked out to greet the girls, when they did the exact same thing that Vash just did. At first I thought I had forgotten something, when I realized it was the scars we had. We took a seat and began to talk.

"So, are those scars, the price you had to pay when you would help other without killing someone?" asked Meryl.

"Yes, but normally I wouldn't talk about it. Most girls would run away at the sigh of my scars. Well accept Adiana." Vash said with a smile, when he looked at me.

"Wait, Adiana."

"Yeah."

"So are your scars the same as Vash?" Meryl asked when she looked at my arm," did you also lose your arm, and how?"

"Yes, and I lost my arm to someone very evil. A man who made make the pistols he, Vash and I both have." I said when I looked down at my left arm.

After the insurance girls left, Vash and I hit the sack. Although Vash did more sleeping than I did. One name kept me up, Knives. What does he want? Why is he after us?

The next morning, I was so sleep deprived, that I could barely stand up, let alone pick up my gun case. So much so, that Vash had to carry my case for me. This was going to be a very bad day.

Once we got into Augusta, things were about to take a turn for the worst.

"I'll go get us a room," I said yawning and taking my case.

"Okay," Vash was looking around nervously.

"What is it?"

"Oh," he laughed, "Nothing at all."

"Vash," I sighed, "I know something's up with you. So tell me what it is so we can work something out."

"Alright," Vash sighed, "Something's wrong here, like a fight is going to happen."

"Ok, then," I said, "Let's get everyone out of here."

Vash and I started running around Augusta, screaming for everyone to get out. I don't know what made me think this, but I had a feeling that either Vash or I would fire the angel arm.

So after we finished telling everyone to get out, we went for a break. But as we were walking, something dripped on the back of our necks.

"Blood," I whispered as wiped the back of my neck. We looked up and saw two dead bodies hanging above us.

"Adiana, get out of here," Vash said pushing me to the right, "This is my fight, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"The hell I am," I said slamming my case in front of me to stop myself, "Vash, this is **our** fight. And you are not going to get yourself hurt because of your stupid decisions. The moment I married you, everything that has happened you has been my fight too. I love you and I am not going to have get yourself killed," I yelled!

"..."


End file.
